Une histoire de souvenirs
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Seul dans la pièce, il lit ce qu'elle lui a laissé. Un bout de papier et des souvenirs.


« Comment commencer une histoire dont on connait déjà la fin ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que tu me manques mais si je ne te le dis pas, mes mots n'ont pas de sens. Tu as été mon ami, plus que n'importe qui. Tu as portés mes peurs, mes douleurs, mes faiblesses. Tu m'as appris à être plus forte, tu as veillé sur moi. Je crois que je t'ai aimé, que je t'aime encore. Je t'aime comme on aime un ami, un frère, un mari. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ces lignes, elles n'ont plus de sens aujourd'hui. Me pardonneras-tu d'être ce que je suis ? De ne pas avoir su voir la valeur de ce qu'il y avait dans tes yeux ?

Nous avons traversé des disputes, des torrents de larmes, des peurs à vous faire pâlir. Nous avons crié, nous avons ris. Aujourd'hui, tu fais ta vie et moi je regarde en arrière, avec l'amer regret de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je t'ai rejeté, j'ai rejeté ton aide et ton amitié. Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'excuses, je n'en ai pas présenté. Mais voilà, je t'ai aperçu. Aujourd'hui, au loin, après 1 an sans un mot. C'était si douloureux que me voilà assise, en train de t'écrire des mots qui ne viendront pas jusqu'à toi parce que tu ne peux pas les entendre, parce que mon orgueil m'empêche de te les dire. J'écris des mots interdits, des mots que tu ne mérites de subir. Tu sais, ma vie est ailleurs maintenant. Je devrais me concentrer sur ça uniquement, sur l'avenir. Pourquoi en suis-je incapable ? Pourquoi hantes-tu mes pensées ? Il m'arrive si souvent d'être loin en arrière, dans ma tête se repasse le film de cette année ensemble, de tout ce que nous avons partagé et gâcher. Comme puis-je te dire ce que j'ai dans le cœur ? Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour l'exprimer. Je n'oublie pas, je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sache pourtant qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je ne reviendrais pas en arrière pour tout effacer et recommencer. Tout ce temps gâché ne changera rien à l'histoire. Tu as été le seul à voir la douleur, à essayer de l'enlever de mes yeux. Pour ça, mes remerciements seront éternels. Voilà mon ami, ma confession s'arrête là. Je pense que j'en ai assez dit, ou peut-être pas assez au fond. »

Drago releva ses yeux embués du papier. Un an qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé. Elle avait raison, il l'avait aperçue au loin la semaine précédente. S'il avait su, il aurait foncé vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses souvenirs claquèrent dans son esprit, indélébiles. Il se souvint de la façon dont il s'était rapproché, eux qui étaient si différents. Il se souvint de leurs conversations, de leurs divergences d'opinion. Il se souvint de son rire, de ses yeux curieux et de son envie de l'avoir près de lui qui était devenue irrépressible. Il se souvint aussi de sa colère lorsqu'il lui disait des réalités qui ne lui plaisaient pas, de la façon dont elle s'éloignait de lui lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Il se souvint comment elle avait fini par ne plus lui parler, après un élan de colère. Il se souvint de tout, du battement de ses cils à la moindre de ses paroles. C'était douloureux d'être là, de repenser aux instants gâchés. Elle avait raison, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné…Et aujourd'hui, il le regrettait profondément.

Il se leva, laissant la lettre sur le bureau et contempla la pièce. Les murs aux couleurs de sa maison, l'emblème de Gryffondor, la bibliothèque remplie, les photos accrochées un peu partout. Il y en avait avec lui, les rares qu'ils avaient prises. Il s'avança pour décrocher les images du mur, les gardant en souvenir avant de ramasser sa veste. Dans un dernier soupir mêlé de sanglot, il quitta la pièce. Leur histoire, quelle qu'elle ait été, appartenait maintenant à un passé et elle n'avait de place que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, son pardon. Elle ne le saurait jamais, la guerre s'en était assurée, néanmoins Drago Malefoy eu le sentiment qu'Hermione Granger savait qu'il était là et que, pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord.

-Au revoir, Herm. Toi aussi tu me manquais.


End file.
